The known regions of the world
The world as it is known at this time is broadly broken up into three great regions: the Sea and Her Lands in the north west; the Ocean and Her Coasts of the south-east; and the Inland East. Note that no maps have yet been invented, and therefore directions are always somewhat vague. The Sea and Her Lands Though the coast is known to extend for many hundreds of miles in all directions, civilization at this time is largely restricted to the south-eastern regions of this part of the known world. The lands north of the Sea are ill-defined and wild, and whether the vast deserts that stretch south from the coast south of the Sea ever end is a matter of speculation. The Twin Kingdom This orderly realm has existed for at least two thousand years, prospering under the watchful eyes of the Pharaonic Dynasty. It is currently under the rule of Nefertnesu II, the eighth of the Half-Elvish Pharaohs who have reigned since the southern elvish kingdom and northern human kingdom fused together under a personal union between their respective monarchs. The kingdom is currently governed by a regency council of her father's advisers until young Nefertnesu II reaches the age of majority, although she took her place at the head of the nation's state religion upon being granted divine power by Ra, King of the Gods on the event of her father Nefermaat's death. Nefermaat's success in destroying the Avatar of Ashur and ending his empire at the cost of his own life have granted the Twin Kingdom great prestige, and even folk who are far from it indeed have begun to view it as the center of the civilized world (culturally and spiritually, although certainly not geographically). The region is largely desert, but the twin rivers that run through the elvish and human centers of population have produced highly fertile farmland and are among the most densely inhabited regions in the world. It is known for its especially advanced and grandiose monuments, especially to the dead, who are held in great esteem in this land. The Phoenixfolk Though the lands to west and north-west of the Twin Kingdom are generally wild and barbarous, the Phoenixfolk have many isolated outposts and trading cities along the endless and meandering coasts of the Sea. Multi-ethnic and religiously pluralistic, they are united by one thing and one thing only: trade. The tribal peoples who inhabit the vast and uncharted inland regions both north and south of the Sea often trade with the Phoenixfolk, who in turn ship exotic goods far and wide. The Kingdoms of the Northern Peninsula Although provincial and backward compared to the Twin Kingdom or the worldly Phoenixfolk, the many and small Kingdoms of the Northern Peninsula are home to proud and stalwart warriors of great renown. They are now prouder still, as the surviving kingdoms withstood the encroachment of the Ashurite Empire until the Avatar of Ashur was finally slain by the Pharaoh. The Occupied Territories Between the Twin Kingdom and the Kingdoms of the Northern Peninsula are the lands that once constituted the westernmost edge of the Ashurite Empire. Now they are in ruin, a haunt of barbarians, Orcs, Hobgoblins, raiders and worse. Even the Phoenixfolk have no trading presence here. The Ocean and Her Coasts Connected by maritime trade, this region is believed by some to be literally endless. It goes without saying that the farthest reaches of the Ocean's coastline are uncharted. Even the Sea Elves do not know what if anything lies beyond Nurund, the Land of the Gods in the South, or the mysterious Farthest Lands to the east. The Great Desert Peninsula Comprised chiefly of scorching hot deserts and sky-piercing mountains, the Great Desert Peninsula is home to few cities, most of the coastal. These coastal cities are dominated by the Sea Elves, who ply their trade up the Red Gulf to the Twin Kingdom on the western side of the peninsula, all the way up the Blue Gulf on the eastern, Parthic side of the peninsula. Inland the lands are tribal, with many races dwelling in the deserts and valleys. Dragons are known to live atop many of the mountains in the most remote regions. The northern edge borders the occupied territories of the fallen Ashurite Empire, and therefore has all the troubles one would expect with such a neighbor. Scutero The Sea Elvish capital covers the entirety of this island. It is multiple day's sailing from the closest port on the peninsula, and few sailors are skilled enough to navigate to it. It is rumored to be the largest city in the world, and the only one known to have a trade route with Nurund. Nurund, the Land of the Gods This sacred place is believed to be the source of all life. The rivers that bring life to the Twin Kingdom are said to start there, as did all things, if myth and legend are to be believed. Travel up these rivers has proven impossible, as the savage monsters who dwell in the wastelands between the Dwarvish Mountains and the southern border of the Twin Kingdom have prevented all adventurers from reaching it. The only known entrance is a single port city, which they say is called Mog--only the Sea Elves have ever plied their trade there, and the nature of those who dwell in Mog, and what they request and offer in trade, is a closely guarded secret among those folk. The Dwarvish Mountains South of the Twin Kingdom and north of the impassable wastelands between the known world and Nurund are mountains. Dwarves live there. The Far Lands These are all that people know to call the mysterious lands of spices and strange gods that the Sea Elves claim mark the eastern end of the world as they know it. The Inland East Known to some as the Cradle of Civilization, the lands of the Inland East were believed to be the first to form cities and master primitive writing (cuneiform). Although the Twin Kingdom has now, it is generally believed, ascended above these ancient lands in preeminence, the resplendent city-state of Bablos and the Parthic Empire remain among the great powers of the world. The Occupied Territories The lands of the old Ashurite Kingdom continue far into the Inland East; their conditions are much the same as their counterpart along the Sea. The Bablos and the City States The regions between the occupied territories to the west, the Parthic Empire to the east, and the seemingly endless steppes to the north are organized into city states. These are ruled by local monarchs and clerics, some of whom are demigods empowered by their city's patron deities. There are countless deities in this region, and with the Ashurite threat diminished they have fallen back to their old habit of squabbling and conducting minor local wars. Those city states who have the lands of the former Ashurite Empire to their west, however, are forced to remain focused on preventing its inhabitants from raiding and pillaging rather than engaging in more traditional violent bickering with their immediate neighbors. Bablos the Great, the largest of these cities and one of the chief ports on the Blue Gulf, was one of the three main powers that checked the Ashurite Empire, alongside the Twin Kingdom and the Parthic Empire. Though sacked many times in the centuries of war with the Enemy, the city has already been rebuilt as one of the most opulent and heavily defended in the region. It is currently engaged in a non-military rivalry with the Parthic Empire for influence over its neighbors. The Parthic Empire The largest empire in the known world, the Emperor of the Parthians rules over many local client kings. Following the teachings of the prophet, his rule has been just and honorable; locals have been allowed to keep most of their customs, although slavery has been largely outlawed and the few tribes that historically consorted with demonkind have been forbidden from continuing that practice. The land is too diverse to generalize about, but its dominion only seems to be expanding given the power vacuum left behind by the fall of the Ashurite Empire. The Steppes Uncivilized and unsuitable for agriculture, these wild plains extend from north and west of the Sea to far beyond the eastern borders of the the Parthic Empire. Little is known of its inhabitants, save that they are skilled herders and horsemen, and that they are disquietingly good at conducting raids into civilized territories.